This ongoing grant is requested to be transferred to a new institution as a result of transfer of the P. I. The proposal will continue to explore hormonal regulation of CHO metabolism in the perinatal period and in the pediatric age groups, focusing in particular on the role of glucagon. Using the chronically cannulated fetal lamb and isotopically labeled glucose, we will define the kinetics of glucose transfer from mother to fetus and vice versa, and the influence on these processes of maternal and/or fetal hypoglycemia via direct infusion of insulin to mother or fetus, hyperglycemia by direct infusion of glucagon, epinephrine or glucose to mother or fetus; and finally, maternal starvation and maternal exercise. Using the fetal and newborn rat as a model, we will complete ongoing studies on the maturation of the glucagon (and insulin) receptor of hepatic plasma membrane from rats born to normal, diabetic, or nutritionally deprived mothers. Similar receptor studies will be performed in the placenta of normal gestation diabetic or insulin dependent diabetic humans. These studies should provide newer insights into understanding of the role of hormones in CHO metabolism.